


Sky Blue

by DoreyG



Series: Lilac Sky [1]
Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Early in Canon, Girl Look at that Body, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is irrelevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Set fairly early in canon, around the time of Dick and Tiger's first meeting.

Dick Grayson is irrelevant. He's the lowest ranking agent, he's the lowest _type_ of human and he's the perfect example of a pampered rich boy thinking that he's so much more than he actually is. He's a meaningless child and a cipher at best, and he can easily see himself ignoring such a man for the rest of his career.

Dick Grayson is an idiot. He dances into danger without thinking, he distracts Alia without even trying and he grins so wide that it's like he's inviting somebody to knock out all of his teeth. He's a fool and a liability, and he can easily see himself hating such a man for the rest of his life.

Dick Grayson is a distraction. He flips like an acrobat in the big top, he moves like a dream in the darkest night and he looks so gorgeous that it's hard to tear attention away from him for even a moment. His hair is black and his eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue, and he could easily lose himself in staring at such a man for the rest of eternity.

Dick Grayson...

Is worth, he begrudgingly admits as he watches the man execute an absolutely perfect flip, keeping an eye on.


End file.
